


To make the Unforgivables, Forgivable

by Lord_Demetrius_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Potter Siblings, The Unforgivables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Demetrius_King/pseuds/Lord_Demetrius_King
Summary: Harry Potter has never, in his whole life, asked for much. Just a peaceful year and hopefully life, but the thing he wants the most, is something that he could never have.But one day a mysterious letter from his mother comes to him. He uncovers the truth of his heritage, and the fact that he has siblings.What happens next after the Potter Siblings meet. Will this lead to disaster or will their bond develop and grow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellop thank you if you have read this, thus is my second work and I dearly hope that yall like it. As I always say I want yall to be honest and tell me if this needs work or not in the comments  
> Thank you again.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1

June 25th

 

He’s been at the Dursleys for about a month when a letter came.

 

Harry was not having the best year, to say the least. Even though the Dursleys had laid back and little on the his punishments, well that wasn’t necessarily true, only Aunt Petunia has actually been a bit less stern with him, Harry even saw her give him more food than usual, why, he’ll never know, Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the other hand have not been so generous. Even though his Aunt and Uncle have allowed him to keep his stuff this year, it still didn’t make him feel any better, considering the things he knew.

 

He just saw Cedric get killed. He just saw Voldemort rise from a cauldron. He’s been crucio’d multiple times by the man er… snake, whatever. He was nearly kidnapped by an ex Death Eater. He was put in a bloody death tournament. His friends and house turned their backs on him. And now they haven’t even made contact with him knowing what’s happened. Times like these make Harry wonder, what could have happened if he’d allowed the hat to place him in Slytherin, at least they would actually have the decency to mind their own damn business, well most of them anyway, Harry doesn’t think that Malfoy and his goons would have left him alone.

 

Harry thinks he deserves an award for the shit these people put him through. Honestly the nerve of these people, if he had his own way he’d probably just up and leave the place.

 

And Dumbledore… ohh Dumbledore. As days passed, Harry has lost almost all respect for the man. He’s noticed Dumbledore has done next to nothing when a problem arises. He never stopped the harassment he’s received from all the students this year, same goes for 2nd year. He did nothing about the Quirrelmort incident, he’s done nothing to actually help his godfather prove his innocence, even though he knows he is.

 

Its as though Dumbledore is doing this on purpose, as if he’s doing some kind of test on him or something. He didn’t understand why!?!

 

Harry’s noticed how obsessed both Dumbledore and Voldemort are with him. The days he spent isolated sure made him start thinking. Why was Voldemort after him to begin with? Why does Dumbledore care so much about Harry so much? He understands that he’s the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, and all that rubbish. But why did it have to be him? Why target him specifically? Why does Dumbledore favor him?

 

He’s had many questions pop up in his mind. Some being, why did he have to take everybody’s shit? Why did he take the Dursleys shit? What have they ever do for him? Why did he have to save those mindless imbeciles? And why did he sound irritatingly like Snape?! Last thing he wanted was to sound like the man, yet, he’s starting to understand why the man likes to be antisocial. Another thing Harry’s noticed, is that he rather liked the silence while everyone was shunning him, it was peaceful.

 

And now, after a month of no letters or calls, and owl come tapping at his windows, and envelope and pouch on his leg, with a crest that looks oddly familiar, but can’t point it out. He took the envelope and put the pouch to the side, he turned the envelope over to see the name _‘Lily Potter’._ The minute he saw the name he all but ripped it open.

 

 

 

> _Dear,_  
>  _Harry, Rosalie, and Lance_

 

Rosalie and Lance? Who were they. Harry’s never heard those names before. He kept reading the letter in hope of finding out.

 

 

>  
> 
> _If you are reading this letter then that means that me and your father did not make it. And for that we are very sorry._
> 
>  
> 
> _But there is something you three must know. When we were in hiding, I did something, a ritual that could have landed my a life sentence in Azkaban. But I cannot say this in a letter. In fear of someone coming across it. So I put it in me and your father’s will. The pouch that came with the letter has a portkey in it, it’ll take you straight to Gringotts where the wills lay. When you enter Gringotts, ask for my account manager, Razorclaw, and if they ask who you are, tell him your Evan’s kids, he’ll know who you are by then. And if you are for some reason separated, which I really hope isn’t the case, I have created two other copies of this letter as well as portkeys, the password for the portkeys is ‘Potter Trio’, your father chose that not me._
> 
>  
> 
> _Make sure you are not seen by anyone, wear a cloak or glamour I don’t care, just make sure you are not seen._
> 
>  
> 
> _I love you three, take care of each other. And Harry watch out for your brother and sister._
> 
>  
> 
> _Love,_  
>  _Your mother,_  
>  _Lily Evans Potter._

 

Harry was stunned at what he’s just read…

 

He had a brother and a sister…

 

And he never knew they even existed…

 

Who else knew…

 

Did Sirius know. Did Remus or Dumbledore. He was sure they did, but why didn’t they tell him. Didn’t he have the right to know. Anger boiled through him at the thought of them keeping something so important from him.

 

Portkey. There was a portkey in the pouch. He quickly grabbed it and let it land on his palm. It was a some kind of pin, with some kind of emblem on the front that showed some kind of griffin. He was about to say the password, but remembered his mother’s warnings so he opened his trunk and grabbed a gray hoodie and put it on. He put a bit of hear over his forehead in order to cover his scar. He tightened his grip on the pin as he said.

 

“Potter Trio.”

 

And he disappeared from the room. He’ll never realize that he had changed the course of fate the moment he uttered those words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is the oldest child  
> Next is Rosalie who is his twin sister  
> and Lance is a year younger than them.  
> They all have the same birthday. You'll understand why that's important later on.
> 
> Just thought I should let yall know.


End file.
